we_are_daisyfandomcom-20200222-history
Princess Daisy
Princess Daisy is the beautiful princess of Sarasaland, a land existing in the same universe as the Mushroom Kingdom. Daisy made her debut appearance in Super Mario Land on the Game Boy in 1989. Then she made a cameo appearance in NES Open Tournament Golf. After that, she didn't appear in a game for 9 years. Luckily, after her appearance in Mario Tennis for the Nintendo 64 in 2000, she started to appear as a regular spin-off character. Appearances See also Daisy's Appearances for the games she appeared in. Super Mario Land Daisy Daisy's earrings have 5 white petals surrounding a blue gem center. She wears a yellow dress with white flower motifs at the bottom. She has a tan skin, because a part of Sarasaland has a desertic landscape (this is the only thing we know about Sarasaland in the 80's, 90's and early 2000's). Her crown is pink and the flower on it has five petals. She has long brown-ginger hair. Her last appearance as this was during beta boxart concept for Mario Party 4, which would later give Daisy a heavy redesign. She has the same behaviour as Peach. Modern Daisy Daisy's earrings now have a total of 6 white petals, and the surrounding gem is an equal mix of blue and green tones. Her hair is shorter and her crown is now a golden one with two emeralds flowers with four white petals and two red gems on the sides of the crown. Her dress is now similar to Peach's one but with yellow instead of pink and orange instead of purple. It ends with two layers, its collar is white and has a daisy design, like the gloves. Her tomboyish and energetic sides are developed and is during the years more and more differentiated from Peach, for example their running animations are distinct from each other in Mario Party 10. She is cheerful, confident and has also a sassy side. This artwork, first introduced in Mario Kart 7, would later be reused multiple times throughout games such as Mario Party: Island Tour, Mario Tennis: Ultra Smash, and even Super Mario Maker. Daisy in her Sports Outfit In Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour, Daisy was given a sports outfit. The outfit exists of a yellow tank top, orange shorts and yellow and orange tennis shoes. Daisy wears this outfit more than any other outfit, including her regular dress. She wears it in almost every sports game. Daisy in her Tennis/Golf wear In addition to her sports outfit, Daisy also has a skirt. She first wore this outfit in Mario Hoops 3-on-3. She later wore it in Mario Sports Mix as an alternative outfit, Mario Tennis Open, and last wore it in Mario Golf: World Tour (pictured below). It is a yellow skirt with orange accents at the bottom, just like her normal dress. The outfit has a clear inspiration from Peach, who originally wore a "Tennis Wear" like minidress in Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour, while Daisy wore her "Sports Outfit". Peach would later copy Daisy's "Sports Outfit" in Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games, while Daisy would later copy Peach's original "Tennis Wear" in Mario Tennis Open and Mario Golf: World Tour, most likely due to simplicity, as evidence by the fact that in Mario Tennis: Ultra Smash, Daisy wears her Sports Outfit again, showing she most likely only wore Tennis Wear due to 3DS limitations and easier copying from Peach's outfit. Daisy in her Strikers outfit See Mario Strikers Daisy in her winter wear In Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games and Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games, Daisy wore a special winter sports outfit. It appears to be a small yellow dress on top of an orange shrug and orange leggings, all with white accents. She also wears white gloves and white and yellow boots. Outside of the Winter Olympics, Daisy also wears her "Winter Wear" in equestrian in Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games and since she has artwork in her winter wear for Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games, she will probably use it there too. Daisy's winter outfit has only been used in the Mario & Sonic series and has not been used in any Mario sports games outside of the Mario & Sonic crossover games. Daisy in her swimsuit Daisy wears a leotard, or one piece athletic outfit that serves as her swimsuit for swimming events and athletic piece for gymnastic events. It was revealed in an Iwata Asks how the females almost did not get this outfit. Originally, Sega wanted to introduce the swimsuit in Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games, but the idea was rejected by Nintendo. Daisy (and the other girls) did eventually get a swimsuit in Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games. Daisy has last been seen wearing this outfit in Mario & Sonic at the 2016 Rio Olympic Games. Like the winter outfit, Daisy has only worn this outfit in the Mario & Sonic series. Daisy in her Motor Bike Outfit In Mario Kart Wii, Daisy receives a new biker outfit for when she is riding Bikes. This outfit also appears in Mario Kart 8 when Daisy is riding a bike or ATV. This jumpsuit is identical to the ones worn by Peach and Rosalina, except Daisy has yellow stripes instead of pink or light blue. The back of Daisy's jumpsuit has a yellow heart design on it, which is shared with Peach and Rosalina minus the color difference. Outside References For references to Daisy outside of mainline Mario games, please see Outside References. Relationships 'Mario' During her early years, Daisy expressed loving feelings towards Mario as he saved her and her kingdom from Tatanga. Later, there will be more a "friendly rivalry" between both of them, Daisy shares her feelings in Fortune Street: she wants to be better than Mario. While they appear to be friends, Mario and Daisy only have neutral chemistry in Mario Superstar Baseball and Mario Super Sluggers. 'Luigi' Despite the fact that many people thought that the love between Daisy and Luigi was only a rumour, it has been proved several times. The most known fact is the giant golden statue representing them dancing together on the Daisy Circuit in Mario Kart Wii. Super Smash Bros Melee Daisy's trophy bio states that she is for Luigi who Peach is for Mario. Smash Bros Wii U further implies this, with Peach in her Daisy colour grabbing Luigi in her clear movie. Daisy's trophy in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U also mentions that Luigi likes Daisy. More, she is the caddie of Luigi in NES Open Tournament Golf and in the introduction video of Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour, Peach and Daisy call respectively Mario and Luigi to join them. Mario Party: Island Tour further enforcers their potential love interest over the years, as the two can be seen having a moment, walking together at the start of the game. In Mario Tennis on the Nintendo 64, Daisy is Luigi's partner for Doubles Tournaments. 'Peach' Ever since Daisy's appearance in Mario Tennis on the Nintendo 64, Peach and Daisy have been shown to be best friends. While the Prima guides for Mario Kart: Double Dash!! and Mario Kart Wii state that Daisy is Peach's cousin, they've never been stated as such in any games and instead Peach and Daisy have referred to each other as friends. In Mario Super Sluggers, Peach and Daisy share dialogue together for the first time, where Peach shows deep concern for Daisy. Peach also refers to Daisy as her friend in this game. On the no longer existing Mario Power Tennis website, Daisy refers to Peach as her "sister-in-arms," meaning a close friendship. Peach in return refers to Daisy as her "sister-in-arms" in Fortune Street. Daisy seems to be the only female character Peach is shown to be have a strong bond with. Daisy's Mario Party 6 bio on the Mario Party 6 website states that Peach missed female companionship until Daisy moved into the Mushroom Kingdom. Peach and Daisy are also frequently seen together in games they appear in together. Additionally, they share good chemistry with each other in both Mario baseball games. Baby Peach and Baby Daisy have also been shown to get along well, possibly suggesting Peach and Daisy have been friends since they were young. Throughout the Mario series, Peach and Daisy have been default partners in many spin-off games, starting with Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour. Mario Kart: Double Dash!! is the most notable game to have the two as a team. Peach and Daisy also appear together often in official artwork for several Mario games. In Mario Kart 8, Peach and Daisy appear on a Women of Racing Organization ad together with Birdo. In Toad Harbor a much smaller Women of Racing Organization ad can be seen a few times, but only has Peach and Daisy without Birdo. They also own their own Royal Patisserie together which can be seen in Sweet Sweet Canyon and Yoshi Circuit. Sweet Sweet Canyon is suggested to be owned by both Peach and Daisy. The Mario & Sonic series also shows plenty of interactions between Peach and Daisy. The ending for the Festival Mode in Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games on the Wii shows the two together, and Daisy excitedly grabs onto Peach's arm while they stare at the trophy together. In the DS version's story mode, Daisy tells Blaze that Peach is her friend. In Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games, Peach and Daisy share a special animation together during the winner ceremony. For their special animation, they spin around several times before posing, and then they high five and wave to the audience. Peach is the only Mario character Daisy has a special animation with. In the game's ending for Legends Showdown, Peach and Daisy celebrate together as they grab each others hands and jump into the air, high-fiving as they land and then stare at each other while still holding each others hands. In the 3DS version of Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games, Peach and Daisy are seen hanging out together throughout Mario's story. While Peach and Daisy are best friends, the Mario Strikers series seems to portray Peach and Daisy as rivals. In Mario Strikers Charged, Daisy is Peach's rival. An old Super Mario manga portrays Peach and Daisy as friendly rivals who fought for Mario's affection. Bowser Daisy describes Bowser as "a litter", in Mario Party 3 as he frightened her she slammed him so strongly that she sent him to the sky. Daisy continues to see no threat in Bowser years later, as shown in Fortune Street: "I bet Bowser seriously thinks this goofy castle is totally intimidating. As if!" Daisy and Bowser also share bad chemistry in the Mario baseball games. Yoshi Toad Rosalina Daisy's relationship with Rosalina is unknown, as the two have not interacted with each other. Recently Rosalina has been sometimes grouped with Peach and Daisy as if they were a trio. The endings for Mario Tennis: Ultra Smash trailers showed the three of them together behind Mario and Luigi. Rosalina has also been placed next to Daisy in character selection screens in a few Wii U Mario games such as Mario Kart 8, Mario Party 10, and Mario Tennis: Ultra Smash. Daisy and Rosalina also have hot air balloons in N64 Royal Raceway and GCN Baby Park in Mario Kart 8 alongside Peach hot air balloons. Peach, Daisy, and Rosalina also all appear together on a special Battle Card in Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam, which is unlocked via the Peach amiibo. Birdo Birdo is hinted to be a friend of Daisy's through their team name in Mario Party 8 "Gallopin' Gal Pals," and through their dialect through Fortune Street "I thought we were buddies, Birdo!" In Mario and Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games, Daisy is the only playable character in Football who plays with a team of Birdos as her teammates, further suggesting the two are on good terms. Birdo was Daisy's partner in Mario Tennis on the Nintendo 64. Snifit Daisy seems to be friends with the Snifit species, as evident in Mario Party 3, where in Duel Mode, her default partner is a Snifit. Interestingly, Snifits are a notorious species that are enemies of a majority of the main Mario cast including Mario and Peach, so it comes off with question as to how/why Daisy became friends with him, and if she still shares chemistry with him to this day. 'Other' Daisy is also good friends with Toadette. There are additional non-direct (implied) relationships that may revolve around Daisy. As examples, Millenium Star and Tatanga might have loving feelings towards her. Please find our theories regarding Daisy and her potential relationships with other characters at Sarasaland Gossip. Relevancy Nintendo's own tumblr confirmed Daisy was an important character to the Mario franchise. Daisy appears in the game Shadow Spotter ''through Nintendo of Europe's Nintendo Kid's Club website(pictured right). Daisy appears on the header of the official YouTube of Play Nintendo: Additionally, Daisy appears on Nintendo of America's Twitter header. Daisy is pictured to the right of Mario, and is evidently shorter than Peach in this image. It is notable that out of all artworks used, Daisy's is the newest, while characters such as Toad, Wario, and Waluigi have incredibly outdated reused artworks. Impact * Daisy must have been considered important enough to have Baby Daisy become her own character. * Early on, she starred in the Super Mario Bros. movie. She has even made many Outside references in non-Mario games! * Princess Daisy is such an iconic figure, that she was mentioned in a question on Jeopardy. * Nintendo released a music album in 1993, on which Daisy sang one of its songs. Trivia ☀ Nintendo's post about Super Mario Land happened to be their 21st total post on tumblr, and 14th actual post (excluding reblogs). ☀ Princess Daisy has worn a blue dress before, which is shown on NES Tournament Golf's title screen. This is likely due to graphical limitations at the time of the game's initial release. ☀ Princess Daisy has appeared in 56 games so far, which makes her the second most appearing female video game character. Only Peach has appeared in more games (84 games). ☀ Daisy has not worn her "Winter Wear" and her "Swimsuit" outside of a ''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games game. ☀ In Super Smash Bros. 4, Daisy is the most represented non-playable character through trophies. Category:Navigation Category:Games Category:Princess Daisy Category:Characters Category:Female Characters